sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Yellowstone (American TV series)
| creator = | director = | writer = | starring = | country = United States | language = English | composer = Brian Tyler | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 17 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = Ben Richardson | editor = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 42–92 minutes | company = * Treehouse Films * 101 Studios (season 2) }} | distributor = | network = Paramount Network | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.paramountnetwork.com/shows/yellowstone | website_title = Official website }} Yellowstone is an American drama television series created by Taylor Sheridan and John Linson that premiered on June 20, 2018 on Paramount Network. It stars Kevin Costner, Wes Bentley, Kelly Reilly, Luke Grimes, Cole Hauser and Gil Birmingham. The series follows the conflicts along the shared borders of a large cattle ranch, an Indian reservation, land developers and Yellowstone National Park. In June 2019, Paramount renewed the series for a third season. Premise Yellowstone follows "the Dutton family, led by John Dutton, who controls the largest contiguous ranch in the United States, under constant attack by those it borders—land developers, a Native American reservation, and America's first National Park. It is an intense study of a violent world far from media scrutiny—where land grabs make developers billions, and politicians are bought and sold by the world's largest oil and lumber corporations. Where drinking water poisoned by fracking wells and unsolved murders are not news: they are a consequence of living in the new frontier. It is the best and worst of America seen through the eyes of a family that represents both." Cast and characters Main * Kevin Costner as John Dutton, a billionaire and the 6th generation patriarch of the Dutton family, which controls the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch, the largest contiguous ranch in the United States. He is confronted with the challenge of defending his land from those who would seek to take it from him while also overcoming the recent death of his son and a recent diagnosis of colon cancer. Josh Lucas portrays a young John Dutton in a recurring role. * Luke Grimes as Kayce Dutton, a former US Navy SEAL and one of John and Evelyn's sons. He lives on the local Native American reservation with his wife and son. Rhys Alterman portrays a young Kayce in a recurring role. * Kelly Reilly as Beth Dutton, a financier and the daughter of John and Evelyn. She is educated, highly intelligent, and a master manipulator. She is also, however, very unstable and suffers from a substance abuse problem. Kylie Rogers portrays a young Beth in a recurring role. * Wes Bentley as Jamie Dutton, an attorney, aspiring politician, and one of John and Evelyn's sons. Although completely loyal to his father and family, he is constantly frustrated at the current state of his family. He also has an intense love/hate relationship with his sister Beth. Dalton Baker portrays a young Jamie in a recurring role. * Cole Hauser as Rip Wheeler, the ranch foreman at Yellowstone and John's right-hand man and enforcer. Rip has worked on the ranch for many years since being taken in by a young John Dutton and is therefore fiercely loyal to John. He has an on-again, off-again relationship with Beth. Kyle Red Silverstein portrays a young Rip Wheeler in a guest appearance in the episodes "The Unraveling: Pt. 1" and "Touching Your Enemy". * Kelsey Asbille as Monica Dutton, Kayce's Native American wife with whom he lives on the local reservation, where she is a teacher at the school. * Brecken Merrill as Tate Dutton, the son of Kayce and Monica and John's only grandchild. * Jefferson White as Jimmy Hurdstrom, a ranch hand at Yellowstone. * Danny Huston as Dan Jenkins, a billionaire land developer from California with aspirations of building on parts of Yellowstone. * Gil Birmingham as Chief Thomas Rainwater, the chief of the nearby Native American reservation. He seeks to take the land from the Dutton family to expand the reservation. * Denim Richards as Colby, a ranch hand at Yellowstone. (recurring seasons 1–2, main season 3) * Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd Pierce, a ranch hand at Yellowstone. He has worked with John and the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch for years. Forrest Smith portrays a young Lloyd in a guest appearance in the episode "Touching Your Enemy". (recurring seasons 1–2, main season 3) Recurring * Moses Brings Plenty as Mo, Rainwater's driver and muscle. * Ian Bohen as Ryan, a ranch hand at Yellowstone. * Wendy Moniz as Governor Lynelle Perry, the Governor of Montana. * Atticus Todd as Ben Waters * Timothy Carhart as A.G. Stewart, an Attorney General of the state of Montana. * Rudy Ramos as Felix Long, Monica's grandfather and Tate's great grandfather. * Tokala Black Elk as Sam Stands Alone * Michaela Conlin as Sarah Nguyen, a reporter who is drawn to John Dutton and his family and feels John lives a story worth telling and is determined to go after it. * Ryan Bingham as Walker, a former prisoner who is recruited by Rip Wheeler to be a ranch hand at Yellowstone, which he later regrets when he and Rip collide later on. * Luke Peckinpah as Fred Meyers * Walter C. Taylor III as Emmett Walsh * Fredric Lehne as Carl Reynolds * Savonna Spracklin as Alice Wahl * Robert Mirabal as Principle Littlefield * Heather Hemmens as Melody Prescott * Katherine Cunningham as Christina, an assistant to Jamie Dutton as he takes part in the race to be the new Montana Attorney General. She and Jamie grow closer and eventually begins a relationship. * John Aylward as Father Bob * Morningstar Angeline as Samantha Long, Roberts' wife and Monica's sister-in-law. * Bill Tangradi as Alan Keene * Michael Nouri as Bob Schwartz * Gretchen Mol as Evelyn Dutton, the late wife of John Dutton, mother to Lee, Jaime, Beth, and Kayce. * Barret Swatek as Victoria Jenkins, the wife of Dan Jenkins. * Hugh Dillon as Sheriff Donnie Haskell * David Cleveland Brown as Jason, Beth Dutton's assistant. * Taylor Sheridan as Travis Wheatly, a horsetrader and an acquaintance of John Dutton. (guest season 1, recurring season 2) * Tanaya Beatty as Avery, a former stripper who is recruited by Rip Wheeler into becoming a ranch hand at Yellowstone. (guest season 1, recurring season 2) * Neal McDonough as Malcolm Beck, a businessman. (season 2) * Terry Serpico as Teal Beck, a businessman and Malcolm's brother. (season 2) * James Jordan as Steve Hendon, a Livestock agent. (season 2) * Kelly Rohrbach as Cassidy Reid, she is approached by John Dutton to run for Montana Attorney General opposed to his son Jamie. (season 2) * Martin Sensmeier as Martin, a physical therapist of Monica Dutton. (season 2) * Josh Holloway as Roarke Carter (season 3) * John Emmet Tracy as Ellis Steele (season 3) * Q'orianka Kilcher as Angela Blue Thunder (season 3) * Jennifer Landon as Teeter (season 3) Guest * Dave Annable as Lee Dutton, John Dutton's oldest son and head of security on the ranch. ("Daybreak") * Jill Hennessy as Senator Huntington ("Daybreak"), an ally of Chief Rainwater. * Jeremiah Bitsui as Robert Long ("Daybreak"), Monica's brother and Tate's uncle. * Geno Segers as Danny Trudeau ("No Good Horses") * Tinsel Korey as Emily Sessions ("A Monster Is Among Us") * Mike Faiola as Dr. Fielding ("A Monster Is Among Us") * Brian Unger as Dr. Stafford ("A Monster Is Among Us") * James Pickens Jr. as Old Cowboy ("The Unravelling: Pt. 2") * Stanley Peternel as Dirk Hurdstrom ("Only Devils Left"), Jimmy's grandfather. Episodes | end1 = | color2 = #000000 | link2 = #Season 2 (2019) | episodes2 = 10 | start2 = | end2 = }} Season 1 (2018) |OriginalAirDate = |Viewers = 2.83 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} |OriginalAirDate = |Viewers = 2.07 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} |Viewers = 2.17 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} |Viewers = 1.89 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} |Viewers = 1.95 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} |Viewers = 2.10 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} |Viewers = 2.08 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} |Viewers = 2.13 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} |Viewers = 2.37 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = F7AD1C }} }} Season 2 (2019) |viewers= |country=U.S. |episodes= |Viewers = 2.41 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 2.21 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 2.28 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 2.08 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 2.18 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 2.27 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 2.31 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 2.54 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} }} Production Development In 2013, Taylor Sheridan began work on the series, having recently grown tired of acting and begun writing screenplays. Having lived in the rural parts of states such as Texas and Wyoming, Sheridan purposely set the series in Montana and went about writing the first scripts in Livingston. On May 3, 2017, it was announced that the Paramount Network had greenlit its first scripted series, Yellowstone. Paramount issued a series order for a first season consisting of ten episodes. The series was set to be written, directed, and executive-produced by Sheridan. Other executive producers were to include John Linson, Art Linson, Harvey Weinstein, and David Glasser. Production companies involved with the series were set to consist of Linson Entertainment and The Weinstein Company. On October 12, 2017, it was announced that following reports of sexual abuse allegations against producer Harvey Weinstein, his name would be removed from the series' credits as would The Weinstein Company as well. On January 15, 2018, Kevin Kay, president of Paramount Network, clarified during the annual Television Critics Association's winter press tour that Yellowstone will not have The Weinstein Company's credits or logo on them, even though that company was involved in production. Furthermore, he stated that their intent is to replace Weinstein Television with the company's new name in the show's credits when available. That same day, it was also announced that the series would premiere on June 20, 2018. On July 24, 2018, it was announced that Paramount Network had renewed the series for a second season that was expected to premiere in 2019. On March 21, 2019, it was announced that the second season will premiere on June 19, 2019. On June 19, 2019, the series was renewed by Paramount for a third season. Casting On May 15, 2017, it was announced that Kevin Costner had been cast in the series lead role of John Dutton. In June 2017, it was reported that Luke Grimes, Cole Hauser, Wes Bentley, and Kelly Reilly had joined the cast as series regulars. On July 13, 2017, it was announced that Kelsey Asbille had been cast in a main role. In August 2017, it was reported that Dave Annable, Gil Birmingham, and Jefferson White had been added to the main cast while Wendy Moniz, Gretchen Mol, Jill Hennessy, Patrick St. Esprit, Ian Bohen, Denim Richards, and Golden Brooks were joining the cast in a recurring capacity. In November 2017, it was announced that Michaela Conlin and Josh Lucas had been added to the cast in recurring roles. On December 19, 2017, it was reported that Heather Hemmens was joining the cast in a recurring capacity. On June 13, 2018, it was announced that Barret Swatek had been cast in a recurring role. On September 14, 2018, it was announced that Neal McDonough was joining the cast of season two in a recurring capacity. Filming Principal photography for the series began in August 2017 at the Chief Joseph Ranch in Darby, Montana, which stands in as the home of John Dutton. Filming also took place that month near Park City, Utah. The production used all three soundstages at the Utah Film Studios in Park City, which is a total of 45,000 square feet. The building also houses offices, editing, a huge wardrobe department and construction shops. By November 2017, the series had filmed in more than twenty locations in Utah, including the Salt Flats, Promontory Club, and Spanish Fork. Additionally, filming also took place at various locations in Montana. Production was reportedly set to last until December 2017. Music The series' score was composed by Brian Tyler who worked with musicians from the London Philharmonia Orchestra and viola, cello, and violin soloists. On August 17, 2018, the soundtrack for the first season was released by Sony Music. Release Marketing On February 28, 2018, a teaser trailer for the series was released. On April 26, 2018, the first full trailer was released. Premiere On June 25, 2018, the series held a screening at Seriesfest, an annual international television festival, at the Red Rocks Amphitheatre in Denver, Colorado. Home media The first season was released on Blu-ray and DVD on December 4, 2018. Reception Critical response The series was met with a mixed response from critics upon its premiere. On the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the first season holds a 51% approval rating, with an average rating of 5.83 out of 10 based on 39 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Yellowstone proves too melodramatic to be taken seriously, diminishing the effects of the talented cast and beautiful backdrops." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the season a score of 53 out of 100 based on 26 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Ratings The two-hour series premiere of Yellowstone averaged 2.8 million viewers in live + same day and became the most-watched original scripted series telecast ever on Paramount Network (or its predecessor Spike). The premiere audience grows to nearly 4 million when the two encore airings of the premiere are factored in. The premiere audience more than doubled that of Paramount Network's first scripted drama series, Waco and more than tripled the debut viewership of Paramount Network's new comedy series, American Woman. It was later reported that the premiere's Live+3 Nielsen ratings revealed that 4.8 million viewers ultimately watched the premiere after delayed viewing was factored in. By the series' third episode, it was reported that the show had become the second most watched television series on ad-supported cable to air in 2018, only behind AMC's The Walking Dead. Season 1 | title2 = Kill the Messenger | date2 = June 27, 2018 | rs2 = 0.3 | viewers2 = 2.07 | dvr2 = 0.4 | dvrv2 = 2.22 | total2 = 0.7 | totalv2 = 4.29 | title3 = No Good Horses | date3 = July 11, 2018 | rs3 = 0.4 | viewers3 = 2.17 | dvr3 = 0.5 | dvrv3 = 3.05 | total3 = 0.9 | totalv3 = 5.22 | title4 = The Long Black Train | date4 = July 18, 2018 | rs4 = 0.3 | viewers4 = 1.89 | dvr4 = 0.5 | dvrv4 = 2.75 | total4 = 0.8 | totalv4 = 4.64 | title5 = Coming Home | date5 = July 25, 2018 | rs5 = 0.3 | viewers5 = 1.95 | dvr5 = 0.6 | dvrv5 = 3.03 | total5 = 0.9 | totalv5 = 4.98 | title6 = The Remembering | date6 = August 1, 2018 | rs6 = 0.4 | viewers6 = 2.10 | dvr6 = 0.4 | dvrv6 = 2.20 | total6 = 0.8 | totalv6 = 4.31 | title7 = A Monster Is Among Us | date7 = August 8, 2018 | rs7 = 0.4 | viewers7 = 2.08 | dvr7 = 0.4 | dvrv7 = 2.35 | total7 = 0.8 | totalv7 = 4.43 | title8 = The Unravelling, Pt. 1 | date8 = August 15, 2018 | rs8 = 0.4 | viewers8 = 2.13 | dvr8 = 0.6 | dvrv8 = 2.94 | total8 = 1.0 | totalv8 = 5.07 | title9 = The Unravelling, Pt. 2 | date9 = August 22, 2018 | rs9 = 0.4 | viewers9 = 2.37 | dvr9 = 0.5 | dvrv9 = 2.44 | total9 = 0.9 | totalv9 = 4.81 }} Season 2 | title2 = New Beginnings | date2 = June 26, 2019 | rs2 = 0.5 | viewers2 = 2.21 | dvr2 = 0.8 | dvrv2 = 3.39 | total2 = 1.3 | totalv2 = 5.60 | title3 = The Reek of Desperation | date3 = July 10, 2019 | rs3 = 0.4 | viewers3 = 2.28 | dvr3 = 0.8 | dvrv3 = 3.41 | total3 = 1.2 | totalv3 = 5.69 | title4 = Only Devils Left | date4 = July 17, 2019 | rs4 = 0.5 | viewers4 = 2.08 | dvr4 = 0.7 | dvrv4 = 3.34 | total4 = 1.2 | totalv4 = 5.42 | title5 = Touching Your Enemy | date5 = July 24, 2019 | rs5 = 0.5 | viewers5 = 2.18 | dvr5 = 0.6 | dvrv5 = 3.20 | total5 = 1.1 | totalv5 = 5.38 | title6 = Blood the Boy | date6 = July 31, 2019 | rs6 = 0.6 | viewers6 = 2.27 | dvr6 = 0.6 | dvrv6 = 3.27 | total6 = 1.2 | totalv6 = 5.55 | title7 = Resurrection Day | date7 = August 7, 2019 | rs7 = 0.5 | viewers7 = 2.31 | dvr7 = 0.8 | dvrv7 = 3.10 | total7 = 1.3 | totalv7 = 5.41 | title8 = Behind Us Only Grey | date8 = August 14, 2019 | rs8 = 0.5 | viewers8 = 2.54 | dvr8 = | dvrv8 = | total8 = | totalv8 = }} Awards and nominations Notes References External links * * Category:Paramount Network shows Category:English-language television programs Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2010s Western (genre) television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:Television series about families Category:Yellowstone National Park Category:Television shows set in Montana Category:Television shows filmed in Utah